


A Sweet Gesture

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And he deserves to be treated like one, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sambucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Ex-assassin finds roommate and buddy bummed, and finds a way to comfort him.





	A Sweet Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This is written and done for my SamBucky Bingo and the square fill is *drumroll* Hurt/Comfort!

It was a quiet moment, as Bucky Barnes sat in the chair, just waking up from his sleep. The half opened window, revealed the bleak expanse above. He stood up, going towards to check. No cloud gathered in the empty gray horizon.

Would it be raining? He hoped so, since the heat of the summer had worn him out for the past few weeks.

His roommate slash teammate was out on a mission, dealing with a task sent by the new general and senator. He hoped that she wouldn’t be unfair to him, like the previous ones.

He was glad to catch a glimpse of Sam, being all confident and unbreakable. He really did suit the Cap mantle. He could imagine him, returning to their apartment, fully exhausted yet satisfied with doing the job.

Hungry, he went to the kitchen to search for a snack. He unlatched the fridge’s door, getting the remaining take-out from last night. One of the things, Bucky liked about this century was that food could be ordered and sent directly to the house.

As the thought passed, he heard the front door being unlocked at haste. He turned his attention, seeing it swung open by force.

His breathing changed into something simultaneously steady and rapid, when he found Sam entering the room. He shut the door, going directly to the living room, his head down.

He set the food on the counter, to check on his roommate. Bucky knocked. Sam immediately curled up in the sofa, his arms crossed. His face twisted into something almost _sour_ and he did not like it. He never had seen him with an expression like this.

Not even when they used to have a strong animosity against each other.

He strolled into the room, approaching him.

“Hey, Wilson,” Bucky said, with a small smile. “How did the mission go?”

“I’d rather be not talking about it,” Sam muttered, looking away from him. “Is there dinner?”

“No,” he replied quietly, his smile fading.

Sam didn’t budge or respond, shutting his eyes. He tightened his mouth, feeling... upset. Somewhat on his behalf. He began to move away from his roommate, who seemed vague about the problem.

“Barnes... wait.”

He stopped in his tracks, slightly disconcerted by that soft request. Or sentence. He riveted his attention and eyes only on him, wringing his hands abit.

“Yes?”

“I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Sam murmured, his voice somehow void of emotion. “It’s just that the military. They’re delaying my mission for _another _week. General Kaminski, the new one, had nothing to do with it. She’s great, it’s the lower ranks that’s in charge. Commander Lylrecks, says that the task I’m assigned wasn’t that... important.”

Bucky widened his eyes. “But that’s been going for a month, right?”

“Yeah, but they’d rather... wait.”

“That’s why you’re bumped out?”

Sam nodded, scoffing. “I guess I’m realizing why those vigilantes in other cities, go ahead and get the jobs done without government supervision. They get it done, because they want to. It’s unfair that I can’t, you know? I didn’t even sign anything. Yet I can’t do a damn thing about that robot infiltrating labs. That machine almost killed us.”

Bucky swallowed, remembering where they found it. Once in the grocery store, they spotted it when it broke through a door.

It stole certain tech, and almost ripped his arm out.

“Did you try to convince them?”

“Nah, I couldn’t. Kaminski supports my decision, the rest don’t.”

He winced, stepping back. “Do you want to be alone? I understand if you do. You deserve it.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed, resting on his right side. “Maybe a nap might make me feel better.”

_I’d like to make you feel better. I wish I knew how..._

He nodded, leaving the living room. He pulled the knob, and the door closed in a clink.

Years of brainwashed antics, didn’t make him feel human for a long time. He was no good with soothing words and comforting gestures. He would be, if given the chance. He wanted to make Sam feel better, he just didn’t know what to do. Or what to tell.

Maybe he could check on Google, but that would be doing it without heart. Or effort.

If he couldn’t take the hurt away with words or physical affection... he could _give_ something to cheer him up.

He was going to the kitchen, then brought out his phone out of his pocket. He decided to call up someone, who could be of help.

The phone rang, and the person picked it up.

“Hello? Hey, Barnes, what’s up?” Romanoff yawned on the call, shaking a water bottle. “Is there something you need?”

Bucky twitched his cheek. “Yeah. Do you know on how to... cheer someone up?”

“Hmm...” She kept quiet on the other line, until. “I have plenty of ideas.”

***

The sky transformed into something blue with majestic pink clouds filling it. He was on the rooftop, admiring the various forms. In the corner, the stars formed a constellation, he didn’t recognize.

For three minutes, he admired the sky. Admiring everything about it, filled his soul with something serene. The colors weren’t miserable, compared to the morning.

He went to the door, returning to the apartment. He hoped that this plan would work. He hoped that it could bring Sam, so much serenity like the sky did. He had taken Nat’s advice to heart, getting items, which might be a great gift.

Bucky’s throat clenched, his stomach fluttering erratically. He felt nervous and anxious, because he didn’t want to bring Sam, more sadness than he already had.

He entered the apartment, and took a deep breath. He locked the door, placed the keys on the hook beside.

His pace was slow, as he walked to his roommate’s room. He laid his knuckles against the door, tapping it with low strength. The bedsheets were being flipped over in a loud rustle, along with a foot thumping on the ground.

It got closer and the knob was turned. It creaked open, and Sam leaned his head with an eye cracked open. It looked red, with exhaustion and... were those tears?

He pushed the thought away, as he gave Sam a look.

“What?” Sam asked, sounding sleepy.

His voice sounded somewhat deeper and hoarse, and he had to resist the urge to bring him in a hug. That didn’t stop his heart from melting at the tone, and he looked directly at Sam, getting a hold on himself.

“It’s dinner time,” Bucky said, with a neutral expression.

“Dinner?” Sam rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. “’kay, show me what we got. I hope it isn’t those take-overs. We spent ALOT on it, this past week.”

Bucky let out a small laugh, trying to contain his excitement. He winked, prompting Sam to narrow his eyes, arch his brows and compress his lips. He gave a confused expression, nonetheless, Bucky began walking to the kitchen.

He could sense that Sam followed him, by hearing those light steps. They reached the kitchen and he turned on the lights. Circular boxes were on the table, along with spoons and bowls.

Sam’s jaw dropped, he observed, at the sight in front of him. He closed it quickly, his head down. He could have sworn that he seemed to be grimacing and blushing.

He also didn’t reacted, only staring with speechlessness.

Bucky went closer to the table, smiling warmly.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You... bought these?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you were feeling down, and so... I asked for advice and I got you these.”

“You bought me... stress-eating food?” Sam asked, pointing at the ice cream.

“Uh huh.” He swallowed.

He lifted his head. His roommate still had that surprised look on, his attention on the food. Eventually, Sam’s expression slowly transformed into something brighter when his eyes crinkled in the corners and his lips curved wide into a smile. A big, goofy, happy smile.

It reminded him of those rainbows which always appeared up in the sky, after those dreary rainy days back in the 1940’s. As if he had sunshine within him, and he couldn’t help except show it all over his face. Even a light shone in his dark brown eyes.

Bucky’s heart twisted, and he... liked this smile. And it might have happened, because of... him. He made that happen.

Sam laughed, covering his mouth with a hand. “Seriously, Barnes? You did this for me?”

“Well, I couldn’t stand it when I saw you down,” Bucky replied, trying to rid of the heat on his cheeks. “And I thought that food could be able to comfort you, and ice cream is a decent choice.”

“No, it’s not decent,” Sam said, going towards the table. “It’s delicious and sweet. I hope. You got the best flavors, Butterscotch, Strawberry Sherbet and Caramel.”

“How about vanilla chip cookies?”

“On second thought... the cookies is the real winner here.”

“Let’s bring these to the living room.” Bucky carried the bowls and two buckets of ice cream. “And eat these to our heart’s content.”

“Sounds like a great plan,” Sam murmured, his eyes still smiling. “I’ve been in such a bad mood, that I forgot to eat. Thanks for getting me out of my room.”

Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, gazing at him with those warm eyes. It felt... comforting, to have someone to trust him. And look at him, like he was still human, despite how he been demeaned for several decades.

But he felt thankful to be with _him_. A person who respected him and maybe like him. An ally, a friend. Sam patted him, then picked up the remaining buckets and the spoons.

They went out of the kitchen, going to the living room. They occupied the couch, and opened the ice cream. They grabbed several scoops, putting it in their bowls.

Bucky turned on the stereo, which played songs of different genres. They were eating their meal, in a light-hearted peace without any bother in the world.

They only opened the vanilla and cookies and strawberry flavors, leaving it half length.

Sam still had that grin, as he ate. Bucky smiled at his roommate, feeling pleased that he managed to cheer him up.

“Wilson.” Bucky set his bowl in the table, rubbing his hands. “Do you... like it?”

“No,” Sam answered. At his frown, he clarified, “I love it. I often underestimate on how kind, you can be. Not that I’m bringing _that _moment up.”

“I told you, I’m sorry,” he replied. “I won’t wreck another ride of yours. Never mind that, it’s all in the past.”

Sam shrugged, picking another scoop. Bucky finished his third bowl of chocolate, burping. He heard someone snickering but not in bad intention.

The two of them glanced at each other, and he almost blushed. The tension broke when they both laughed, enjoying their desert and each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you expected for a heart-wrenching angsty tale featuring the boys. I didn't like the idea of the fic being overdramatic and I wrote this instead. I hope you enjoyed reading, as I had written it!


End file.
